Deranged
by KXR
Summary: This takes place in the Arkham City universe, and It's AU. How does Catwoman react when the love of her life dies?


**AN: KXR DOES NOT own Batman!**

**This fic is inspired by "Deranged" by "Coheed and Cambria". I've read the lyrics to the song, and while they seem to be more a comparison between Joker and Batman I'll be using this to portray how Catwoman AKA Selina Kyle, would react if she found out her choice to leave Batman behind was the cause of his death. I've played the game-which is awesome by the way- but I was sorely disappointed by the lack of BatXCat flirting/romance. Maybe next game? But enough rambling! Enjoy the fic!-KXR **

**Cover Art Belongs too: fs71/f/2011/365/e/2/batman_love_the_cold_by_xpand_your_ **

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Deranged_

In the dark of night a figure ran across the rooftops of Gotham heading in the direction of the destroyed Sionis Steel Mill. In a flash of moon light the figure was revealed to be a woman wearing a full bodysuit made of leather mixed with Kevlar. As the woman ran across the rooftops leaping from building to building the woman's thoughts drifted to the events that occurred nearly a year ago.

A year ago she was a legendary thief known as Catwoman, but she long changed her ways since then and has taken the stead of the Dark Knight. A year ago she made a choice that she would regret for the rest of her life, she let the man she loved die. That was the price of her greed, and she relived the choice every night when she would lay her head to sleep. The man she loved was none other than the mythical Batman. They had known each other for years, each on a different side of the law, but countless times had she thought switching sides just to be with him. Although none of that mattered now did it?

A year ago this section of Gotham had been transformed into a super-prison. One which he sought to tear down, while inevitably it did, countless people died that night, and all of it on her shoulders. Months after the destruction gangs began to take over Gotham once again under the leadership of super-criminals. The first months what was left of his legacy did their best to control the rising war but even they were broken because of her. For that short period she had locked herself in her apartment, until she had received a summons to the Wayne Manor. Apparently Bruce Wayne had wanted her at the reading of his will. When Selina arrived at the manor she was greeted by the old and hollow shell of a man named Alfred, who would die shortly after. Instead of going into some conference room like she expected the man took her to an old grandfather clock, and revealed a hidden entrance. Once they had entered the stairway she saw that Bruce Wayne was the man she loved, he was Batman. Reaching the end of the stairs she met his children, Dick Grayson-Nightwing, Tim Drake-Robin, and Barbara Gordon-Batgirl/Oracle. After they had met Alfred read his will stopping several times due to choking sobs restricting him. By the end of the will Selina had decided she would no longer tarnish her loves memory, at that moment she took charge and lead the crusade against crime in Gotham. That first night she joined Nightwing and Robin on patrol her heart broke seeing how all of his work had been destroyed by these monsters.

As Selina came out of her reverie, she stood upon the site of his death, as she looked at the rubble where he took his dying breath she began to sob for his loss. For what seemed like eternity she cried for the loss of her love. In a moment of silence Selina felt a warm embrace envelop her. If one was to believe in spirits they would have seen Batman holding Catwoman in his arms as she sobbed with his cape over her as a shield.

Every year on this day the two loves would reunite in memory for a brief time. In many ways it's fitting for two so _Deranged. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: So let me know how you guys liked it. I personally don't feel it's that great, but this is my first time for a depressing piece I guess. I suggest you guys listen to the song; it should help set the mood. Anyways I'd like to thank you for reading and please leave any kind of review.-KXR**


End file.
